A Flower Amongst the Dancing Leaves
by Yuri Uchiha-Inuzuka
Summary: Inside the Story... Open this to find out :


Disclaimer:Still not owning any rights to Naruto... *Thinking...Talking...Writing...* And... GO!

*Plays No Boy, No Cry by Stance Punk for opening*

Chapter 1: A Broken Bond between Siblings

The setting sun was casting a warm glow over Konohagakure. Out in the middle of the training field, a shadow could be seen in the distance, of a young girl, practicing her taijutsu on a large tree. Her loud grunts and battle cries could be heard deep within the forest as she honed and perfected her hand-to-hand combat. She knew that it would be beneficial to practice her fighting skills, just in case she had to engage with enemy ninja in combat and she had a deficit of ninja tools to use.

From past experiences,this was a valuable lesson she learned.

During the suprise attack on the Hidden Leaf Village interupting the chunin exam finals, she had been sent out into the forest alongside Neji Hyuga, Tenten, and Kiba Inuzuka with his puppy Akamaru in order to rescue the captured Hinata Hyuga from some jonin that came from Kumogakure, the Hidden Cloud Village.

While making their journey to save Hinata, a

trap was set off, and of course, she had her jutsu to use against the enemy, which in this case were vicious dogs made of dirt. However, despite there efforts they just kept coming back. She was attacked from behind, and luckily Kiba and Akamaru were able to save her. Not only that, her brother just being released from the hospital after losing a horrible fight against a member of the dreaded Akatsuki, she had to be able to fend for herself and help him in battle if need be.

"Yuri?" She heard a voice call. She turned around to see her sensei, a young lady wearing a fishnet shirt, long brown trench coat, skirt, sandals and what appeared to be shin guards. Her hair was purple, and in a swirly, spiky ponytail.

"Anko-Sensei!" Yuri said happily, going over to her teacher.

"I've been watching you for a little while now. Seems to me that you have been improving your taijutsu by yourself while I've been out on my B-ranked mission. Good job!" Anko patted her students on the head.

"Thanks Anko-sensei. I have really been trying my best. And nii-chan has been helping me, too" Yuri said proudly.

Anko smiled at the young kunoichi. "C'mon. I'll take you to the dumpling shop for a treat to honor your taijutsu progress since I've been gone" Anko said, placing her arm around Yuri's shoulder. "Thanks, Anko-sensei" Yuri said happily as she and Anko started walking off. She was happy to be able to spend some time with her sensei. But a sudden feeling of dread came over her. She sensed that a storm was brewing, and that it was gonna cause a horrible after effect on everyone...

***2 Hours Later***

Yuri was walking down the street slowly, enjoying the fresh air. Suddenly, she felt a chill down her spine.. All the muscles in her body tensed up. sensing a evil omen was extremely close by. She looked around, and saw Sasuke walking away from their house. He had a bag on his back. My guess he was going to be gone for a while or forever...

"Nii-chan!" Yuri yelled, running up to him. "Where are you going? Lady Tsunade hasn't assigned you any missions." She continued. She looked within Sasuke's eyes. She could tell that something was wrong. Yuri had never seen such a sorrowful look within her twin brother's eyes before. "What's the matter, Sasuke? She questioned.

"I'm... Leaving the Hidden Leaf Village. I'm going to Orochimaru." He informed

Yuri gasped. "Why... How could you? Are you just that hell bent on getting revenge that you'll betray your own village? That... That you'll just leave me... All alone." Yuri held her necklace and hung her head down.

"Yuri... You're not getting it. I swore to kill Itachi Uchiha, no matter what the cost was. Its obvious that I'm getting nowhere near powerful enough to defeat him while I'm still here in the Leaf Village. This is the only way I'll be able to get revenge for our fallen clan." Sasuke stated.

"Well if going rogue is the only way you can achieve the power to destroy big brother is to join a sick bastard like Orochimaru..." she lifted up her head in unbridled rage, revealing her tear stained face and her Sharingan eyes. "Then you're gonna have to go through me first!" She yelled, charging at him.

"Damn it!" Sasuke cursed, tossing his bag aside, and blocking Yuri's kick, and activating his own Sharingan

Yuri was blindly attacking Sasuke, hitting him with a barrage of different and akward punch and kick combos. With each attack, the thought of Sasuke with Orochimaru made her even more furious, and the more heated she became, the more ferocious her attacks grew.

"Urgh!" Sasuke grunted as Yuri punched him in the stomach, knocking him back.

She panted heavily, trying to catch her breath as she and her brother stared each other down.

"Now is my chance" Sasuke thought, quickly making some hand signs

"I know you're every move!" Yuri yelled out

"Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu!"

Fire Style: Black Fire Lily Jutsu!"

The attacks simultaneously clashed, never moving from place.

"I'm running out of chakra. There is only one way that I can beat her" Sasuke thought.

Yuri, who was beginning to run low on chakra herself, put what little strength she had left into her jutsu, over powering Sasuke's jutsu,

"It seems that I win again, brother." She said. But she spoke too soon. Where Sasuke's limp body lay, a smoke cloud appeared and Sasuke disappeared.

"A shadow clone? Then that means..." She turned around and there Sasuke was, right in front of her.

"Chidori!" He yelled, striking Yuri with his lightning charged fist.

"Ahhhhh!" Yuri yelled, flying back into a tree and hitting her head, then sliding to the ground.

"Brother... Don't...Leave...Me..." she fell unconscious.

Sasuke walked over to her, reaching in his bag and taking out a box with a note pinned to it, placing it in her lap.

"Sister... I'm so sorry" He whispered, before turning to walk off.

That, was 3 years ago... The day a bond between twin brother and sister, was broken...

A/N: Yeah... Anko is Yuri's sensei. I had no ideas about any other teams so Anko is her teacher... And Yuri's Sharingan is less developed then Sasuke's. Thats why she didn't anticipate the Shadow Clone... So as always.. plz R&R.. Thanks :)

.


End file.
